You need to loosen up, Abbott!
by AliLancer
Summary: After a grueling day, Hannah avoids the crowds and takes a dip in the prefects' bath. - Written for the QLFC


**A/N: This one shot was written for the Little League of QLFC. My prompt was to write about an inter-house relationship. I also chose 3 optional prompts.  
**

**1\. (setting) Prefects' bathroom**  
** 2\. (word) mirror**  
** 3\. (opening sentence) It had been a very long day.**

YOU NEED TO LOOSEN UP, ABBOTT

It had been a very long day for Hannah Abbott and she yearned for a chance to finally rest her feet after a grueling session of double potions. After shedding her school robes in the Hufflepuff common room, she shoved her toiletries into a satchel and skipped off toward the prefects' bathroom located on the fifth floor.

As a prefect she had every right to be there but it was often crowded especially after classes when the other prefects opted for a relaxing dip in the massive tub. In an effort to avoid her fellow prefects, she usually took her baths during dinner.

Even though her mouth watered at the thought of the feast the house elves cooked up each night, it was a small price to pay to avoid the rowdiness that would soon resound within the marble halls.

Hannah exhaled slowly as she slid undetected into the prefects' bathroom. She dropped her satchel on the ground, sending an echoing slam through the empty bath. Kicking her sandals off, she tiptoed around the edges of the tub, turning each knob until the water level began to rise, filling the room with luscious scents and colorful bubbles.

Even though she knew she was alone, Hannah retreated behind the divider to slip out of her clothes. Once wrapped in a fluffy robe, she grabbed a paddle brush from her bag and stopped in front of the mirror, running the bristles through her fine blonde hair.

After finishing her usual ritual, she turned off the all the knobs and slowly slipped beneath a blanket of bubbles. Finally settling onto the bank of the tub, she let out an exasperated sigh. The best cure for a tiring day was a lengthy bath in the prefects' bath.

Just as she was getting settled, the door creaked open once again and Hannah perked up, turning her attention to the figure in the doorway.

"You missed dinner," the dark-haired visitor smirked.

"I know," Hannah leaned her head back. "I just wanted a bit of rest without the rest of the prefects in here."

"I hope you'll forgive me for intruding," came the reply. "I brought provisions."

Hannah burst into laughter as her friend revealed a couple of dinner rolls and some turkey legs tucked into a napkin.

"Padma!" she giggled. "Did you have an entire feast stuffed in your pockets?"

"Essentially," the Ravenclaw replied. "I tried to swipe some pie too but I ran out of room."

"You didn't have to do this," Hannah told her.

"What?" Padma snapped. "I'm supposed to let you starve? Not after you got my bath all ready."

With a smirk, she handed Hannah the makeshift feast and then slipped behind the divider to change into her bath robe. As Hannah devoured a roll with her pruney fingers, Padma inched toward the water, testing the temperature with her toe.

"It's warm," Hannah told her. "Just don't ruin all the bubbles getting in."

"You mean like this?" Padma teased.

She shed her robe and jumped in, tucking her legs into her chest to create a bigger splash.

"I can't believe you!" Hannah squealed, suddenly drenched in water.

Padma emerged from beneath the dissipating bubbles and flipped back her raven-black hair, sending another light sprinkle in Hannah's direction.

"Merlin, Abbott!" she giggled. "Loosen up."

Hannah rolled her eyes. She wished she could be as carefree as her friend but she just didn't know how to lower her inhibitions that way. She had no problem admitting that she craved structure.

"Don't stress," Padma said as she turned a few knobs. "We can always add more bubbles."

"It's not the bubbles," Hannah replied. "I just need a break. With Umbridge sticking her nose in everything and making us crack down on all the rules, I can't recall the last time I had a moment to myself."

"I remember," Padma chimed in. "Six weeks ago. We skipped the Halloween feast to take a dip."

"That wasn't really a moment all to _myself_," Hannah clarified. "You were there."

"Well, excuse me princess," Padma laughed. "Next time I'll leave you to stew alone in here."

"No, I like your company," Hannah took her hand. "These are hard times. We need to stick together."

"Hey," Padma snapped, "it's relaxation time. We don't talk about _that_."

"Agreed," Hannah replied.

"I have an idea," Padma offered. "Let's try some meditation."

"I don't like that idea," Hannah retorted.

Padma didn't accept her rebuttal. Instead she covered Hannah's eyes with her wrinkled hands and whispered softly in her ear, "just relax. Think about a place where you are completely at ease. Maybe it's an island...a forest..."

As Padma continued her psuedo hypnotism, Hannah found it was actually working and she was beginning to feel her stress fall away. That is, until she felt the knot on her top come undone and opened her eyes to find Padma swimming away with her top.

"Padma!" Hannah squealed.

"I told you," Padma flung the top in the furthest corner of the marble floor, "you need to loosen up."

"You didn't have to violate me!" she shrieked.

"Relax," Padma rolled her eyes. "No one's here. Umbridge is probably boring them with her latest set of _education decrees_."

"If I see those words one more time..." Hannah snapped. "Let's not talk about it. I was finally starting to forget."

"See," Padma pointed out, "it works."

"You have a very unorthodox therapy method," Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

Sick of trying to cover her bare breasts with her hands, Hannah hopped onto the marble ledge, using bubbles as makeshift garments, and skipped towards the tangled top Padma had lofted into the corner. Then they heard the familiar creaking of the door opening.

"Mother of Merlin!" Hannah gasped.

"Hannah?"

She looked up when she heard her name and found Ernie Macmillan standing just inside the hidden passageway. His jaw was practically brushing the ground as Hannah stood in horror, the bubbles slowly evaporating.

When she finally recovered she glowered at Padma. Having been privy to Hannah's wrath in the past, she pointed her wand at Ernie, hexing him so he couldn't peek as they hurriedly threw on their robes.

"I hate you," Hannah hissed as she stepped over Ernie's motionless body.

"Until next time?" Padma winked.

"Only if you bring pie," Hannah smirked.

With that, the two strolled out of the bathroom, parting ways in the corridor before heading to their respective common rooms.


End file.
